


When the weather is fine

by mofyouthfest



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Break Up Talk, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofyouthfest/pseuds/mofyouthfest
Summary: "Suatu saat nanti aku akan kembali padamu.Lebih cepat dari waktu kedipan matamu, lebih cepat dari kamu dapat menghembuskan napas lega di kala pagi."
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Song Hyeongjun
Kudos: 12
Collections: Moment of Youth : the Beginning





	When the weather is fine

**Author's Note:**

> @hyeongjunayen (on twitter)

“Kalau diberi ruang, apa seorang bisa lebih kenal diri sendiri?”

Semburat oranye masih giat mewarnai horizon tatkala sayup-sayup suara kecil milik Song Hyeongjun diam-diam memecah hening. 

Yang jadi lawan kata hanya terdiam, sibuk menerawang pada titik awan di luar sana-- lewat jendela kayu berukir rumpun rerumputan yang jadi saksi bisunya kedua insan sejak tiba di kedai.

Hari ini, gemuruh mungkin akan kembali bertamu, bagai kidung penghapus suka, yang tak pupus ditelan senja.

“Kang Minhee, kalau diberi jarak, apa kita bisa lebih paham satu sama lain?”

\--

Song Hyeongjun dan Kang Minhee bertemu kali pertama di bawah rindangnya pohon oak, di sebuah senja cerah yang tak terlalu indah, di antara daun-daun gugur yang berlomba menyentuh tanah kering. Kala itu, keduanya hanya seorang mahasiswa yang mengikuti gusar, mengayunkan langkah asal menuju pojok pelarian -- tanpa pernah menyangka bahwa bukan sunyi yang akan ditemui, melainkan sosok pemuda lain yang juga mencari tenang.

Tatapan canggung hari itu berubah menjadi tawa kecil, berubah jadi obrolan berskala cukup di temu tak sengaja berikutnya, kemudian berubah lagi jadi susunan kata yang kian panjang dari waktu ke waktu.

Begitu terus, hingga di pertemuan kesekian (yang tak lagi giat keduanya hitung), ada percik afeksi yang tampak dari sorot mata bening milik Kang Minhee.

Kang Minhee mulai menyukai hal-hal kecil yang sebelumnya tak ia sadari.

Ia suka sekali dengan kicau beraksen Tongyeong yang terdengar mulai memudar kala itu.

Juga, suka sekali dengan senyum manis berhias gigi-gigi mungil tak begitu beraturan, yang terkadang tertarik hingga hampir ke telinga.

Dirinya juga begitu mendamba, akan suara tawa mengganggu yang tak sedikit pun ada manis-manisnya, namun selalu saja giat membawa senyum ke wajah datar gengsian milik Kang Minhee.

Di antara semilir angin musim gugur, si pohon tua diam-diam menjelma, menjadi peri penghubung kokoh antara keduanya yang tengah menyamar.

Di bawah pohon oak itu, dua pemuda yang tadinya tak punya arah akhirnya mengumpulkan keberanian— mengarang bentuk galaksi bersama, melukis indah riak-riak awan berdua.

Di bawah pohon oak itu, yang lebih tinggi pertama kali mengutarakan sukanya dengan cukup menggebu, sedang yang lebih mungil pertama kalinya mengecup seseorang-- dengan berani di menit pertama, namun berubah kikuk saat yang dikecup berbalik merengkuh dengan penuh sayang.

Dan di bawah pohon oak itu pula, Kang Minhee dan Song Hyeongjun pertama kalinya mengukir janji, untuk tanpa ragu berdiri kokoh berdua layaknya si pohon tua, hingga masa yang diharap bisa abadi.

\--

Awal mula tibanya gemuruh tak pernah disertai pertanda. Hanya begitu saja datang, tiba-tiba tumpah ruah di bahtera yang telah lama keduanya bangun.

Entah apa yang menjadi pemicu.

Mungkin ribut-ributnya dunia yang kerap mereka sibukkan, pun mungkin riak kehitaman ego yang tanpa sadar terus membumbung tinggi

Hingga pada suatu waktu, Song Hyeongjun tak lagi tahu harus merasa apa.

Ia tak lagi begitu ingat bunyi tawa malu-malu milik Kang Minhee yang terkadang bersembunyi di balik miliknya sendiri, tak lagi begitu ingat bentuk antariksa yang dahulu mereka lukis berdua, pun awan-awan mimpi yang dulu selalu menghiasi hari keduanya.

Gemuruh itu, memakan segalanya.

Gemuruh itu perlahan mengikis hal yang dahulu Hyeongjun sukai-- yang seharusnya ia maknai lebih dalam dari sudah-sudah.

Saat gemuruh itu kian menerpa, ia masih keras kepala, berdiri kokoh tanpa menoleh ke arah Kang Minhee, yang kala itu hanya punya satu arah afeksi.

Tak ada yang pernah tahu jika akhirnya akan datang pada suatu pagi yang masih terlalu dini, ketika sosok Song Hyeongjun terbangun dari sebuah mimpi buruk berulang. Sebuah mimpi kecil yang kerap bersua tanpa restu, pun selalu ia hempas tanpa begitu sulit sembari kembali menutup mata.

Namun kala itu, berbeda dengan hari lain, tatapan sendunya tak tertutup, malah tersambut oleh wajah terlelap penuh lelah milik Kang Minhee-- yang mungkin sudah begitu letih menghadapi dunia, yang mungkin sudah terlalu letih mengarungi gemuruh ini seorang diri.

Dan pagi itu ia diam-diam menahan tangis dalam sunyi. Sosok itu lamat-lamat berdoa, agar tak terlalu terlambat keberanian ini datang, agar tak lagi ada yang dikikis oleh gemuruh ... dari seorang Song Hyeongjun dan Kang Minhee.

\---

Kang Minhee masih saja begitu, memandang jauh lewat bingkai jendela kecokelatan, ke arah tetes demi tetes bulir-bulir yang perlahan menuruni langit tempat berpijak.

Hanya saat ruas jari Hyeongjun menyusup pada celah jari-jari kurusnya, menggenggam erat dengan jemari hangat yang dahulu selalu sempat ia kecup sebelum menutup malam, Kang Minhee akhirnya punya keberanian untuk menoleh.

Obsidian itu masih sungguh indah, sejak pertama kali ia menatap cerah di bawah pohon oak, pun hari ini di tengah gemuruh. Hanya ada sedikit gurat sendu yang kentara terpancar, yang rasanya ingin ia hapus pelan-pelan, andai detik itu ia masih punya mampu.

"Nanti, saat jarak selesai memberi pelajaran, kita bisa kembali kan?"

Suara parau Kang Minhee nyalang beradu, dibalut bising gemuruh yang seolah mencemooh ragu yang bisa-bisanya sempat menyusup.

Song Hyeongjun menarik selurus napas panjang-- selurus napas yang mati-matian ia jaga tetap konstan, selurus napas yang mati-matian ia jaga agar tak tersenggal.

“Jarak itu, jeda itu, bukan hadir untuk memisahkan.”

“Ia cuma hadir untuk aku mengenal diriku sendiri, dan untuk kamu menyayangi dirimu sendiri.”

Gemetar di bibir yang lebih muda kini kentara terlihat, walau susah payah dibalut senyum kecil, walau susah payah ia tutupi dari pandangan sendu milik Kang Minhee.

“Untuk nanti, bisa paham satu sama lain.”

“Biar nanti, jika tuhan berkenan, kita bisa selamanya,” bisiknya.

Tangisan Kang Minhee kemudian tumpah ruah -- mungkin, mungkin bersama beberapa kilas baik yang dengan lancang berputar di ingatannya.

Song Hyeongjun-- dengan bibir yang masih sedikit bergetar, tak henti menyebut sabda penenang, seolah mantera yang ia lantunkan kepada pemuda Kang. Seolah mantera yang menjaga pupus pertahanannya.

Namun, saat kecup-kecup kecil dari sang kekasih bisa terasa di jemari mungilnya yang setengah menggigil entah karena apa. Saat itu, titik air mata akhirnya turut merebak, menggantikan rintik hujan yang sedari tadi giat beradu di luar sana.

\--

Uniknya, hari itu, percakapan keduanya tak ditutup dengan kelu seperti yang ditakutkan.

Keduanya bangun dengan santai dari bangku usai rampung menyesap teh oolong kesukaan (seolah adegan tangis barusan tak terjadi) -- dengan senyum terpatri natural, bersama janji yang dibawa lewat langkah di jalan berbeda.

Tidak, Song Hyeongjun dan Kang Minhee bukan tengah menyerah.

Mereka hanya tengah merunduk, layaknya rimbun rerumputan yang bertahan melawan terpaan di musim angin.

Karena tak selamanya gemuruh dapat dikalahkan dengan kokoh berdiri. Ada kalanya, kita perlu merunduk, memberi ruang lebih untuk napas diri sendiri, sembari menyiapkan diri untuk lebih teguh menatap hempas udara lain.

Sampai hari nanti,

sampai gemuruh tak lagi terlalu besar untuk berdiri kokoh ... sampai bertemu lagi sayangku.

"Suatu saat nanti aku akan kembali padamu.

Lebih cepat dari waktu kedipan matamu, lebih cepat dari kamu dapat menghembuskan napas lega di kala pagi.

Nanti, hari itu, kita tak lagi perlu meributkan gemuruh milik dunia.

Nanti, hari itu, kita akan terlalu sibuk bahagia ... hanya bahagia."


End file.
